The neverending Journey
by PEACEandLOVE9877
Summary: You know, I was thinking, in most RPGs, the main character is all serious and has some epic quest to undertake. So I was like, I wonder what it would be like if I went through all the stuff that comes standard to RPG protagonists.


You know, I was thinking, in most RPGs, the main character is all serious and has some epic quest to undertake. So I was like, I wonder what it would be like if I went through all the stuff that comes standard to RPG protagonists. Coincidentally, I was also bored. So, I figured I'd write about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Epic Journey

I sat on the ground staring at the afternoon sunset. My overly long brown hair touching the ground as my blood red eyes stared dully at nothing. "Man, I've been sittin here for a while. How long does it take it take a guy to get me some water?" I asked to nobody in particular. Eventually my friend Cyrus approached. His blonde hair was orange at the tips, and his yellow green eyes stared into space. "Hey Azmyth, I'm back." Said the other boy as he sat down and tossed a jug of water to me. "Took your time, but thanks anyways." I said to the 13 year old next to me before falling onto my back and staring up at the sky. After a short while of drinking and sitting around, I turned my head to my friend. "You know what's sad Cy? I'm lying here, watching the sunset with another guy. For real, you gotta have some kind of trade to get a girl around here. They all want a doctor, or a farmer or somthin. Nobody wants the lazy, yet loveable, guy with no plans for the future… Well, at least I got you buddy. I love you, you know that?" Cyrus simply rolled his eyes. "Queer…" I simply laughed. "Whatever bro. Peace and love, that's what it's all about."

The sun had set, and it was dark outside. "Well, it's dark… And I'm tired. I'm gonna go find some alley to sleep in." I got up and brushed myself off. Cyrus got up as well. "Yea, I 'm gonna go back to my place." I walked a little before turning, surprised. "Your place? You're just as homeless as I am." I said, looking back at my friend. "I've been staying in the shed behind some person's house. I plan on living there." He said, completely serious. "You're gonna live in a shed? How ridiculous. Now, I'm gonna go find me an alley." I walked along, till I found a decent alley that didn't already have homeless people in it. 'This looks alright.' I thought before lying down and quickly drifting into sleep.

I was normally a deep sleeper, but even I couldn't help but be woken up by the screams of the villagers. "Pleasant way to wake up…" I said, still half asleep. I eventually woke up enough to make out some corpses and notice the burning houses. "Gah!" I yelled, realizing what was going on. "Looks like some kinda bandit attack. Things aren't looking too good for me." I sneaked out of the alley and looked around. "Damn, there still here too." I said, spotting the bandits lurking around. 'Well, if hide, they'll probably find me. And there's no way I could win head on...' I thought. 'I'll have to do some kind of sneak attack… but I have no weapon.' I looked around and spotted a knife on one of the bandits' belt. "Alright, I could take that and stab him in the back." I said to myself before sneaking over to where the bandit was. 'Alright, gotta do this fast…' I lunged and grabbed the knife, and then shoved it straight into the bandits back. "Ugghhghh!" Yelled the bandit before falling down. "Shut up, you're gonna bring the other guys over here." I said quietly. Then, out of nowhere, I was grabbed from behind. "Pffst, speak of the devil." I said, trying to struggle free. I had minimum success… I finally pushed forward as hard as he could, and escaped! "Wow, I'm stronger than I thought." I turned around to realize that I was, in fact, not stronger than he though. Cyrus had stabbed the bandit in his side with a carving knife. "Oh my god, it's Cyrus." Cyrus turned to me. "You're lucky I showed up. What were you doing?" I got up from the ground and looked at him. "I was actually planning on running like hell. I don't even know why I killed that guy… guess I just got caught up in the moment." Cyrus rolled his eyes and turned around. "I guess running away would be the best option." He said, running towards the village gate, I followed…

We reached the gate without interference, but there we found a group of five bandits. One of them stepped forward who was assumed to be the leader. "Well, well, well, it looks like you two kids are the only survivors. It doesn't matter though, cause you die now." The leader as he motioned for one of his bandits to attack. Suddenly one of the bandits lunged to attack us, and then… BOOM! Cyrus shot some kind of fireball at him and launched the burning bandit through the gate. Me, and the bandits, and Cyrus just stood staring at the dead, burning bandit. Eventually I managed to squeeze out a "What the hell!?" As I stared at Cyrus and his smoking palm. He simply looked at me and said, "Believe me, I'm just as confused as you are." Eventually I snapped out of my astonishment and said, "Whatever dude, just blow the rest of them up." Cyrus stood still for a second. "I'd love to, but I have no idea how I did that." I had been laughing to myself until I heard that… "Really? Well then, I suggest we head for the south gate." I turned around and ran off with Cyrus following behind me.

All the other bandits had frozen with fear of death, but the leader pursued us. And, he was faster than we were. He caught up with Cyrus and knocked him out of the. Then, he continued after me. "Why the hell are you after me?" I asked. And then… I tripped. Nice… I was about to get up and continue to run, but the leader had already reached me. "I'm gonna rip you apart." He said evilly, "And then I'm gonna kill your friend." He pulled out his sword and began to strike, and then… He was dead. I blinked when I saw that a root had come out of the ground and impaled him. I looked to see if Cyrus was nearby, but he was still back a ways. "Cy? No, he didn't do it… So I did that? That's crazy." I got up and brushed myself off before going to where Cyrus was. "Dude, I think I just killed that guy with a plant…" I said, still surprised. "I saw. And now?" He said with his natural stoicness. "Well, everyones dead… and the village is burned… And we apparently have magical powers… I guess we'll just leave the village, and take things as the go." I said, leaving through the south gate and walking into the deep forest…


End file.
